


Mate

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [158]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, forced mating, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hello darling,i don't know if you are taking prompts so you can ignore me or leave it for later: omega!sam and alpha!dean who leave in a society where omegas have become more and more controlled and they have a law that says that an omega above certain age can't be mateless, and well sammy is older and the want to force sam to mate a stranger, and the only way to prevent it is that dean mates him first, even though sam doesn't want a mate, and dean feels guilty because he always wanted sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

The law stated that once you were 18, an Omega had to have a mate.

Sam and Dean never really worried about it, always moving around, and hunting. Sam started that he didn’t want a mate, and as much as Dean wanted to mate Sam, he respected Sam’s wishes.

Well, now the law has caught up to them, and Sam was stuck in a cellroom until they could figure out what to do with an unmated Omega.

Dean could smell Sam from the room, smell how anxious he was. There was no way of getting out of the room, and Sam had no idea what was going to happen to him.

“Let me in there.” Dean demanded. “Let me in the cell.”

“We can’t let anyone in there until we figure out what to do. He has to have a mate.” The officer said. The officer reeked of Beta, and Dean growled, showing dominance, and the officer backed up slightly.

“Then let me in, and let me mate him. He knows me.” Dean growled. The officers gave each other a look, before they nodded. Neither Dean or Sam would be able to go anywhere, so they opened the door and let him in.

“Dean!” Sam said, getting up. “Dean, I have to get out of here.”

“I know Sam, but no one will let you. Not even my Alpha status will get you free.”

“Then what do we do?” Sam asked.

“Sammy…I have to mate you.”

“No! I told you, I don’t want to be mated. I don’t want to be held back or held down.”

“Sam, if I don’t mate you, then some stranger is, and you will really have all of your freedoms stripped. If I’m your mate, at least you’d still be able to hunt.”

“But…I…Dean….” Sam whimpered trailing off. “I don’t want a mate.”

“Sam, I know. But we have no choice.” Dean said, a guilty feeling creeping in him. He wanted Sammy for so long, but he was never able to have him. And now? He could.

But he never expected to have Sam like this.

“Dean….” Sam said, staring at the shut door behind his brother.

“Sam…if I go, right now, they are going to mate you to a random person. We will never get to see each other again.”

Sam looked over at Dean, and let out a shaky breath, nodding.

“OK…do it.” Sam said. He turned and walked over to the small bed, lowering his pants and boxer briefs.

The smell of  _unmated Omega_  filled the air, and Dean could already start to feel the effects of Sam’s scent. Dean walked over, stripping down and lowering Sam on the bed, getting his ass in the air.

“I won’t hurt you Sammy.” Dean promised softly.

“Just hurry up and do it, Dean.” Sam murmured.

“Have to get you aroused first. It’ll make everything easier with your slick coming out.”

Dean sucked on a few fingers before working one inside of Sam. He started thrusting it in and out, finding Sam’s prostate.

When Sam jerked, Dean started rubbing against it, and thrusting his finger in and out, his other hand wrapping around Sam’s cock, stroking and giving a light twist at the tip.

Sam moaned underneath Dean, and Dean wasn’t sure whether to feel aroused or have his stomach lurch. This was what he always wanted, but not like this. Not in this situation.

“Gonna take good care of you Sammy. Nothin’ will change between us, I promise. Gonna keep hunting and fightin’ evil. I’ll just be your Alpha now.”

The whimper that Sam gave made Dean’s heart drop, but Dean could feel Sam getting hard, slick smoothing his way inside Sam, as his channel started to open to take an Alpha cock.

After a few more minutes, Dean pulled himself free from Sam. Sam’s slick and scent was all over his hand and he inhaled it softly, savoring the smell of his brother.

He lined his cock up with Sam’s slicked hole and sank in, biting down on his lip to keep the moan from slipping out.

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was rough, the arousal that Dean had got him to showing. “Just fuck and knot me.”

“Planning on it, Sammy.” Dean said, voice just as wrecked, he started thrusting, angling for Sam’s prostate, and Sam cried out, as Dean fucked him, feeling his knot starting to fill. “Sammy, I will be the best Alpha ever. I promise. We’ll keep doing what we do best. And I won’t do anything else that you don’t want. I promise, Sammy. I promise.” Dean murmured, hands going up and down Sam’s firm back.

Sam whined and moaned, starting to clench around Dean’s cock.

When Dean felt his knot expand, too big to leave Sam’s hole, he started thrusting quickly, before he came and knotted Sam. Sam moaned loudly, coming underneath Dean, and Dean maneuvered the two of them, so they could lie on their sides.

“Get some rest, Sammy.” Dean murmured. “When you wake, we’ll be unknotted, and I’ll get us out of here. OK?”

“OK Dean.” Sam said softly. When Sam’s breathing slowed and Dean knew Sam fell asleep, he kissed the back of Sam’s neck softly.

He was mated with Sam now, and he felt happy about that. But a sinking feeling grew inside his gut, knowing that Sam never wanted this to begin with, and he still probably wouldn’t want it even when they left down the road and away from this town.


End file.
